Kids Next Door, Battle Sations!
by super secret shadow
Summary: Takes place after Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.E.I.W.S. having Numbuhs 3 & 4 still there. I DO NOT OWN CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR... just the three new Numbuhs!
1. Operation PIED

Operation: P.I.E.D.

Peace

Interestingly

Exterminated

Destructivly

"It's so boring Kuki!" Numbuh 4 screamed out loud. "I know what will cheer you up!" Numbuh 3 screamed out loud. "Really, what?" Numbuh 4 ask with keen eyes. "A brand new game-" "YES!" "-Of Rainbow Monkey Adventures!" "NO!" screamed Numbuh 4. "I'll go first!" Numbuh 3 screamed. "Forget the cruddy game! There's something I need to tell you, and I might as well say it now, since we don't know where Numbuh 1 is, Numbuh 5 is the supreme leader and Numbuh2 is now part of Sector W! Okay, here goes. Kuki, I-" Numbuh 4 said as a KND vehicle crashed through the wall. Then numbuh 5 walked out with three other kids. "Numbuhs 3 and 4! Welcome to your new team mates. 2(times)4 Technology officer Numbuh 911 a.k.a. Chad," as a kid with a dectective's uniform stepped up. " Primary strategist, Numbuh 123.4 a.k.a. Bill," she said as a nerdy kid with glasses stepped up. "And finally, supporting hamster caretaker and stealth expert, numbuh 5.5 a.k.a. Lily." She said as a girl with Pony riding clothes stepped up. "Here's their profiles!" Numbuh 5 said as she tossed three folders towards Numbuh 4. "Also, from now on you five are now in charge of all pie related missions.!" "Hey! You said the team I was going in was in charge of all cake related missions!" Numbuh 123.4 complained. "Well that explains why we were just drafted from cake to pie!" Numbuh 4 said. "Sorry, Wally and Kuki! And it's good to see you two again." Numbuh 5 said as the ship flew back out the treehouse, making another hole. "Why did numbuh 5 make you pilot in the first place!" the team heard Numbuh 5 scream in the distance."Okay, new members, choose your... rooms?" Numbuh 4 finished as he noticed that everyone else is gone.

"I'll have this room, since this numbuh's the easiest to change to mine!" said Lily as she entered numbuh 5's former room. She then put a bunch of animal posters- mostly horses- around her wall. "Ahh just another day by myself!" Bill exlaimed as he slowly dragged a bookshelf into his room and one by one, filled it with books. "Yes I got the room of the famous Numbuh 1!" said Chad as he walked in and neatly arranged his room and neatly filled it with detective movies and stuff. later, in a hallway at the treehouse. "Kuki, what I was trying to telling you earlier is that I-" "Hey Numbuh 4!" Lily suddenly interrupted Wally. "Is there any animals in here?" "We have hamsters in that room!" Kuki screamed as she led Lily to the room next to Wally. Then sirens suddenly started blaring and flashing. "What's wrong?" Chad asked. "We got a mission!" Wally said as he put on sunglasses.

"I, the Toilenator, will steal all the pies in the whole neighborhood and give them to a secret ally!" the Toilenator screamed as he drove his machine into the King of Pies store and activated a vacuum. "Stop there, Toilenator!" screamed Numbuh 4. "Ahh, my arch nemesis, Numbuh 4 of the KND!" Then his machine fell to the side. "You forgot me!" Numbuh 3 screamed. "You should feel honoured to be the first villain we battle against!" Numbuh 911 said as he and Numbuh 123.4 jumped between him. "Hey poindexter, put down the book!" "HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Numbuh 123.4 laughed out loud, dropping the book. "What's so funny?" Numbuh 911 asked. "This guy's the LAMEST villian ever! Just look!" "Hey, that's not nice!" the Toilenator cried. Then Numbuh 5.5 came, grabbed the Toilenator's toilet roll and tied him up with it. "Good job team! Now let's go get those- HEY! WHERE ARE THE PIES!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he saw that all the pies were gone. "Silly KND! I was a distraction!" the Toilenator screamed. "Oops!"

"Crud, that ruined a lot of peace!" Wally screamed in fustration. Kuki was tending to one of the hamsters that got sick while they were away, Bill was reading about all pie related missions in the past, Lily was out buying a pony, and Chad was playing detective at the pie store. "Who is it?" Wally was constantly asking himself. "Help me! I'm being kidnapped by Father!" "That sounded like Numbuh 123.4" screamed Kuki. Wally and Kuki both ran through the door to see Bill being carried away by one of Father's machines.

"I'll show those brats who's boss and that they can't just flush my kids down the giant toilet, killing them. I'll delightfulise one of theirs!" Father screamed as he chucked Numbuh123.4 in front of a giant pie slinger. "Welcome to my new delightful pies! They will delighfulize any kid who eats or gets hit by these pies!" Father explained as the machine tosses a pie at Numbuh123.4.

"Quick team, lets GO!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he put on a pair of sunglasses. The four approached Father's mansion and split up. Numbuh 5.5 sneaked through the vents. Numbuh 4 slipped through the roof. Numbuh 911 knocked on the door and proceeded to distract Father. Numbuh 3 skipped in through the back.

"Where am I?" Numbuh 5.5 asked herself as she saw a row of jail cells. She walked and walked, looking into the cages as she walked, but they were all empty. Then she took a right turn and saw a horrible sight. "Bill" Lily screamed. "Just leave me alone kid!" Father screamed as he slammed the door close and turned around "well since I've made every pie delightful I can just throw one at him if he rings for the tenth time" he muttured under his own breath. Numbuh 4 sneaked through more rooms untill he noticed a room called the pie room. He opened the door and looked at all the pies stored in there. "Well I found all the pies at least! Well I'm sure no one would notice if I ate one" Wally said as he shoved a pie in his mouth. Numbuh 3 was playfully skipping down lots and lots of corridors. When she saw a room labelled the pie room she opened the door and screamed. Then Father suddenly stood behind Numbuh 3 and chuckled. Numbuh 4 was delightfulized. "Numbuh 4, grab Numbuh 3!" Then Numbuh 4 leaped towards Numbuh 3 and had a slight pause before grabbing Numbuh 3's arms.

"I'll just use my latest gizmo!" Numbuh 911 yelled as he turned on the W.A.R.P.

**Wacky**

**Actively**

**Re-teleporting**

**Pepper**

and teleported to Numbuh 5.5. "I'm in the- oh my GOD!" Numbuh 911 screamed suddenly. "Numbuh 123.4's been delightfulized. "Ohh, my head!" Numbuh 123.4 suddenly stammered. "Numbuh 123.4!" Numbuh 5.5 suddenly yelled. "But you've been delighfulized" Numbuh 911 started. "Apparently Father's delightful pies works perfectly but it seems that only my clothes were affected. He screamed that I must be immune, then he knocked me out. And you didn't notice that my eyes and hair are always this way." "Wait, did you say, delightful pies?"

"Quickly, we must find Numbuhs 3 and 4 before it's-" "Too late, newbies! Numbuh 4's already delighfulized and I'm about to delightfulize Numbuh 3!" Father screamed as a delightful Numbuh 4 stands by a lever. "Fire away, Wallace!" Father ordered as Numbuh 3 suddenly screamed "Wally! You don't have to do this! Please!" Numbuh 4 then fell down on the ground, hands on his head.

"It's impossible Wally. you must do what we say." said delightful Numbuh 4 (Wallace) inside his head. "It's not impossible!" normal Numbuh 4 (Wally) screamed as he aproached the centre of the tiny brain (his). "Yes it IS!" Wallace screamed as he pushed a button, revealing a trap door that Wally fell in.

Numbuh 4 stood up, still delightfulised, and pulled the lever. Then seemingly in slow motion, Numbuh 123.4 jumped in front of Numbuh 3, in order to take the pie, but he was pulled back by Father and the pie hit Numbuh 3.

"See! Impossible Hahahah!" said Wallace as Wally was slipping, finger by finger.

"Quick Wally you can do this I believe in you! I-aaahhhhhhh" Numbuh 3 screamed as she started becoming delightful. Then Numbuh 4 fell back onto the floor.

"Kuki's right, I can do this!" Wally screamed as he got his other hand on the steel floor at the last second and pulled himself back up onto the ground. He then started charging right at delightful Wally, dodging all the other traps as well. "How is this possible?" Wallace screamed as Wally tackled him and sprinted to the centre of the tiny brain.

Then Wally stood up, no longer delightfulised and shot a pie at Father. Then all the pies blew up and Numbuh 3, along with Numbuh 123.4's clothes returned to normal. Then Numbuh 911 charged up his secret weapon the B.I.G.F.E.E.T.

**Big**

**Icky**

**Goo**

**Fixes**

**Every**

**Enemy**

**Together**

Then fired at Father. Father then started blasting fire through all the free spots in order to try and break free. The goo then closed up all around him and it dried up, trapping Father. "Kuki, there's something I need to tell you. I, I- DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON WITH THIS MANSION!" Numbuh 4 screamed as the mansion started falling apart. "Kuki, look out!" SLAM!

"Ohh, my head" Numbuh 3 looked through her eyes but it was too bright to see. Then 5 blurry objects appeared in front of her. One came into focus as Numbuh 4. "Wally, where am I" Numbuh 3 questioned. "At the local hospital. And if you don't want to be in here, then I'm busting you outa here!" Numbuh 4 screamed. Then everyone else came into focus, revealing them as her parents, Kani and Genki, her sister Mushi, and a nurse. "As soon as my family leaves" Numbuh 3 whispered into Numbuh 4's ear.

**End Transmission.**

"Wait a second! you didn't explain what happened after the mission, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 123.4 complained. "Look, it's half-past 4, which is the time I have to go home when I don't have my parents' permission" Numbuh 911 said. "Goodnight, rest of Sector-"


	2. Operation FINE

Operation F.I.N.E.  
Finding  
Important  
Nowledge  
Eventually

"Hey, Numbuh 123.4, we got Numbuh 3 back!" screamed Numbuh 5.5. "Let's GO!" "In a second!" Numbuh 123.4 said. "Now or never!" "Where are we goinng!" "To the candy store!" "Okay, I'm ready now!"

In a secret location, a video is showing Sector V going to the candy store. "Yes, The perfect oportunity to strike at our enemies!" a large, mysterious figure in black started laughing meniacally. "Please calm yourself down, member 5" said the shortest figure in black.

"This isn't good" Numbuh123.4 nevously wispered looking at a video screen sowing the five shadowy figures. "Team, there's something I need to tell you" Numbuh 123.4 whispered to them. "What is it, Numbuh 123.4?" Numbuh 3 said out loud. "shh" Numbuh 123.4 shushed Kuki. "We need to be quiet" Numbuh 123.4 whispered. "What is it?" Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 123.4. "We're all in danger. Look" Numbuh 123.4 showed them the mini-video screen. "Ahh it's just a movie!" Numbuh 911 yelled out loud as everyone started walking again. "Well since I know I'll probably be the last one to get captured by the destructive council of 5" Numbuh 123.4 whispered.

"HE KNOWS! I saw what was on the mini-video screen!" Member 5 screamed. "So, just get him first!" the short figure said calmly. "Fine, I will Member 1!" Member 5 screamed. "Good, do it!" said Member 1.

"OH NO!" Numbuh 123.4 screamed out loud. "Here we are! The Jelly Supreme!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Yeah I'll just get a small bag of jelly beans" Numbuh 123.4 said to the clerk. "I'll get some tapioca- actually, make that a lot and some lollypops!" Numbuh 4 ordered the clerk. "I'll have 5 bags of Rainbow Monkey gummis" Numbuh 3 screamed joyfully to the clerk. "A bag of Jaw breakers, Gobstoppers and Chewing gum!" Numbuh 911 yelled to the clerk. "Can I please have a bag of Lollypops?" Numbuh 5.5 asked the clerk nicely. "Now since your the only one of you kids to use manners, I'll give you a second bag of lollypops for free" he said as he gave her a second bag of lollypops.

"Number is spelt N-A-M-B-U-R, Numbuh 911!" "Can we just hop in?"Numbuh 123.4 asked. "Not until we-" BOOM! "What was that!" Numbuh 3 asked. "Nothing special, Just the WILL BUSTER, Member 5 of the destructive council of 5! Oh yeah and I've come for little Billy" "HAHAHA! Little Billy!" The team started laughing out loud. "Hey, where are they?" Wally asked when he noticed that Numbuh123.4, Numbuh 5.5 and Member 5 were all gone.

"I believe you now!" screamed Numbuh 5.5 screamed to Numbuh 123.4. "That's nice to know!" Numbuh 123.4 screamed back. "Anyway, I already know who they are! Member 5 is my-" Numbuh 123.4 wa interrupted by a blast in the ground, which came from a little cannon fitting on the Will Buster's right arm. Numbu123.4 fell in the hole and started screaming when the Will Buster swooped in with a jetpack and pulled up Numbuh 123.4 by his foot, then flew away. "Well at least no one's attacking us anymore tonight!" Wally thought out loud. "But he said that he was member 5 of the destructive council of 5!" Lily pointed out. I'll go investigate for clues!" Numbuh 911 informed everyone. "But who would kidnap a member of OUR team!' Numbuh3 asked. "Numbuh 123.4 already knows, which is probably why they kidnapped him" Numbuh 911 said. "Plus he did say that we're all in danger".

"Well I got Little Billy!" Will Buster said, walking into the room. "Excellent!" Member 1 exclaimed. Member 3, It's your turn!" "Sorry, I'm still busy fixing the screen after Member 5 flew out" the slightly short hunchbacked figure in black said. "Then you go, Member 4!" "Only if I can get Lillian!" the tall figure in black with a large, deep voice said. "Fine!" Member 1 said.

"Look, Numbuh 4! I think we should attack them, instead of waiting for them to attack us!" Numbuh 5.5 said to Numbuh 4. "MY TURN!" a large, deep voice yelled as Member 4 flew in between Numbuhs 3 and 5.5. "Lilian, meet Voice Wave!" "Voice Wave?" Numbuh 911 asked. "I WON'T ANSWER!" Voice Wave screamed at Numbuh 911, blasting him back. "I can see why now!" Numbuh 911 stated. "LILIAN!" Voice Wave screamed at Numbuh 5.5, blasting her back. Voice Wave then ran up and grabbed her by the foot. "Drop her please" Numbuh 3 said to Voice Wave. "NO!" Voice Wave screamed at Numbuh 3, blasting her back and knocking her out on the sidewalk. "RAAAHHHH!" He screamed to the ground, launching him up into the distance. "Lily!" Numbuhs 3 and 911 screamed. "What just happened, because I just heard someone going 'Rah'" Numbuh 4 asked abruptly. "Member 4 kidnapped Lily!" Numbuhs 3 and 911 said at the same time.

Back at the base, Members 1, 2, 3 and Will Buster were laughing out loud when Voice Wave came in and said "I got Lilian! Hey what are you 4 laughing about?" "Numbuh 4 didn't even notice you were there!" Will Buster laughed out loud. "Enough laughing" Member 1 said joyfully. "Numbuh 911 has nearly figured out who we are, and we can't let that happen yet!" Member 1 said more seriously. "Member 3! your turn" "But I've still got to fix the-" "NOW!"

"Oh my GOD!" Numbuh 911 screamed out loud. BANG! BANG! BANG! He looked around and saw a giant machine with Member 3 in it. "Oh great it's-" "Mecha Man!" Member 3 interrupted. "That's already taken" "Oh, then I am The Toy Maker!" He yelled maniacly. Then all the pieces of metal and broken machine parts all collected in front of him. Then they formed into 5 different toy looking robots. 3 Robots then started shooting ketchup and mustard, 1 started shooting gumballs, and 1 collapsed and blew up. "Oh come on! 1 percent chance of that happening and it always does it during the important missions!" The Toy Maker yelled in fustration. Numbuh 911 hopped in the B.O.M.B.

Ballistic  
Over-powered  
Moving  
Banana

right behind him and fired banana bombs while moving away. "My machine, The Toy Plane, has guns too!" The Toy Maker screamed while 2 giant guns came out from the side and started blasting away. The Toy capsules kept hitting the B.O.M.B., tearing it apart while The Toy Maker kept putting them into more toy robots, who also started shooting the B.O.M.B. Then 1 toy capsule hit the centre of the B.O.M.B. and blew it up. The unconscious Numbuh 911 was tossed upwards by the explosion and The Toy Maker grabbed him by the foot. Then Numbuhs 3 and 4 then came in through the door and saw The Toy Maker holding Numbuh 911 by the foot. "Uh... goodbye?" The Toy Makey said and flew off. "Kuki, I need to say this-" Numbuh 4 urgently said. "Don't worry, we can do this!" Kuki said with a hopeful tone.

"I got Chaaad!" The Toy Maker said boringly. "Good for the TV broke while you were gone" Member 1 said. "See" The Toy Maker pointed out. "Well it's your turn, Member 2!" "Why thanks" a teenaged, female voice went. "But why don't you go?" "Well I want to go last" Member 1 said.

"For the last time just listen!" Numbuh 4 said out loud, closing his eyes. "Look Kuki, I love you" Numbuh 4 said, opening his eyes and noticing that Kuki is all the way in the distance. He then looked up to see that a teenaged girl is dragging him with a skipping rope. "Hey who are you?" Numbuh 4 asked the teen. "I am Skip, Member 2 of the destructive council of 5!" she yelled. "Eat mustard!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he shot his mustard gun at her, but she dissapeared before the mustard hit her. "Hey where are you?" Numbuh 4 screamed. "Why do you think they call me Skip?" Skip screamed out loud as she tossed a skipping rope at Numbuh 4. "Hey watch it!" Numbuh 4 screamed. The skipping rope then came hurtling back at Numbuh 4, tripping him and knocking him out. The rope then coil around him and tossed him to Skip, who grabbed him by the foot. "What are you doing with WALLY!" Kuki suddenly screamed. She then charged straight at her firing her gumball guns at Skip, but she teleported away. "WAAAAALLYYYY!"

"I got that brat, Wallabe!" Skip yelled out loud. "Excellent" Member 1 said quietly. "It's my turn!" Member 1 suddenly called out. "What about me?" said a figure in black. "I told you that you're not part of the council!" Member 1 said "Aww" the figure said sadly, walking away. Then Member 1 walked away.

"Member 1! Come on! get me!" Numbuh 3 was yelling out into the distance. "Okay!" Member 1 yelled, blasting an ice beam at Numbuh 3.  
"Wake up!" Numbuh 123.4 said for the bazillionth time. "WAKE UP!" Numbuh123.4 screamed, snapping Numbuhs 4, 5.5, and 911 awake. "What is it?" Numbuh 4 asked. Look, I know who the council is, remember?" "Oh yeah!" Numbuh 5.5 said. "Well Member 5 is my teenaged brother, William Halkner, who is jealous that I got into college before him!" "Wait you're in college?" Numbuh 911 asked, amazed.  
"Ahhh!" Numbuh 3 screamed, dodging Member 1's ice blasts. "The treehouse, perfect!" Numbuh 3 said to her self.  
"Member 4 is Jayne Girly, who was angry that Lilian's parents kept taunting him about his name!"  
Numbuh 3 then jumped over another ice beam. and ran towards the thermostat. Then her left leg got frozen.  
"Member 3 is Edward worckly, the toy maker who was angry at Chad for breaking his back and making him a Hunchback."  
Numbuh 3 kept dragging on until her other leg was frozen. Then Member 1 screamed "Nobody can get away from Frost!" Then charged straight at Numbuh 3.  
"Member 2 is Mary Lippin, who was Wally's first babysitter!" "Now I understand wy she uses skipping ropes!"  
Frost nearly reached Numbuh 3 when suddenly Numbuh 3 asked "who are you?" to which Frost stopped. "Who am I?" Frost replied.  
"Last but not least, Member 1 is-"  
"I am-" Frost said before tossing the cape.  
Then Numbuhs 3, 4, 5.5 and 911 all gasped.  
"Tim Allen?" Numbuh 4 said, confused, which Numbuh 123.4 slapped his head to. He then said "No it's-"  
"Mushi?" Numbuh 3 asked, being confused. "That''s right! Your sister Mushi Sanban!" She replied to, then froze Numbuh 3 with an ice beam.

"But why Mushi?" Numbuh 5.5 asked. "Well Mushi wanted to have the Rainbow Monkeys for herself, got grounded by Mushi and Numbuh 3 broke a promise 2 weeks ago." Numbuh 123.4 explained. "I don't see how the last one made that much difference" Numbuh 4 said. "Well I'm sure we'll by fine- like they would kill us or anything "Why did I have to make it so that our team had to hold them by the foot!" Mushi complained as she dragged the frozen Numbuh 3 -by the foot- into the secret hideout. "Okay, let's start with our plan to kill them. "KILL WHO!" a thawed out Numbuh 3 screamed, then Mushi shot nanother ice beam at her, dragged her to a giant pool and tied her up to one of the 5 sets of chains. "They are going to kill us!" Numbuh123.4 screamed. "Chain them up!" Mushi screamed. Then The Toy Maker went over to un-chain them. The moment he got in sight, Numbuh 911 spat a G.U.M.B.A.L.L.

Gum  
Unto  
Metal  
Burns  
At  
Lock  
Loudly

at his right chain's lock. The gumball burned through the metal lock and the chain broke open. Then he grabbed The Toy Maker's keys and freed himself. He then took a gumball blaster from his robot and shot numbuh 4, 5.5 and 911's chains. Numbuh 4 then put on a pair of sunnies, ran through the group and used his G.U.N.S.H.O.E.S.  
Gumballs  
Undeniably  
Nasty  
Shoot  
Heavily  
Over  
Extreme  
Speed

to break the chains that was holding the frozen Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5.5 then started helping Numbuh 4 carry Numbuh 3 out. Numbuh 911 charged up the B.I.G.F.E.E.T. then fired it at Skip and Voice Wave "NOOOOOOOO!" Voice Wave screamed at the goo, but that didn't even slow it down as it hit the two. As they struggled to escape it covered them up and it solidified, trapping the two. He then called the F.L.E.E.

Flying  
Load  
Escapes  
Enemy

and spat another G.U.M.B.A.L.L. at The Toy Maker's Toy Plane. "Hurry Numbuh 123.4!" Numbuh 5.5 screamed. "I am!" screamed Numbuh 123.4 as he dodged another cannon shot. He then threw a candy bar at Will Buster's cannon, which jammed it just as Will Buster was making another shot, and blew up, knocking out Will Buster. The Toy Maker then hopped into his Toy Plane and started the engines. But instead of starting, it fell apart. Numbuh 911 charged his B.I.G.F.E.E.T. and fired at The Toy Maker just as hit the ground. He then did the same thing on the unconcious Will Buster. "PASS KUKI HERE!" Mushi screamed. "NO!" Numbuh 4 screamed, dragging Numbuhs 3 AND 5.5. Then Numbuh 911 charged up his B.I.G.F.O.O.T. and fired, but Mushi just froze the goo. "Stop right there, BRAT!" Skip suddenly screamed "How did you get out of my B.I.G.F.E.E.T.?" "I can teleport!" Skip screamed. "Look, I know I did bad things to you when you babysitted me" Numbuh 4 admitted. "YOU TIED ME UP WITH SKIPPING ROPE!" she screamed out loud. She then swung her skipping rope at all of Sector V, while Mushi shot an ice beam at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 123.4 suddenly pulled a strange gizmo

Classified Information

and pushed the button. Then everyone and everything just stopped. Bill just slowly walked forward to Skip, carried her to mushi and put her in such a position so that her skipping rope would hit Mushi and that her ice beam would hit her. Then he pushed the button again and watched Skip hit Mushi, knocking her out and Skip getting frozen by the ice beam. Then Numbuh 911 charged his B.I.G.F.E.E.T. and fired at Mushi. Then the F.L.E.E. arrived and landed. Then Sector V hopped in and Numbuh 911 charged his B.I.G.F.E.E.T. and fired at Skip. Then Numbuh 123.4 hopped in the driver's seat and flew off. "Say how did we get out of that pickle" Numbuh 5.5 asked. "I guess we'll never know!" Numbuh 4 said.

End Transmission...


	3. Operation DEVIL

Operation D.E.V.I.L.

Dude  
Explains  
Very  
Interestingly  
Late

"Wally! I need to tell you something... in private!" Kuki said to Wally. "Well no one else is here!" Wally exlaimed. "What about me?" Bill said in the background. "I lo...lost you're coat" Kuki said. "What coat?" Wally asked. "Just tell him the truth! It's so obvious that everyone ecxept Wally has figured it out for themselves!" Bill yelled from the background. Kuki then started crying and ran. "The sooner one tells the other, the sooner we can stop worrying about this!" Bill said to himself. "When did you get there?" Wally asked.

At Kuki's house, she lying on her bed, sobbing when suddenly Mushi walked in. "Kuki, xthere you are!" she yelled as she shot a beam of ice at her, but Kuki jumped out of the way at the last second. "Say how did you get your power?" Kuki asked suddenly. "Well..."

"Here it is!" Mushi said then left. Kuki looked at the the sign above the store which says **Dude's Cool Deal Service!** and walked in. "Hello! My name is Manfred and welcome to my business which began with my father, who also made the name" said a man who looks like Father, only less menacing-ish. "What seemingly impossible deal would you like to make?" He added. "Well I need to be able to say something to a friend of mine" Kuki said. "That's one of the most expensive deals we have!" He says, surprised. "How much does it cost?" "$1,000,000!" "WHAT!" "Don't worry! You can also sign this!" He said, holding out a contract. "Why?" Kuki asked. "Just read it" Manfred said. "It's noon right now" Manfred said. "What does that have anything to do with this paper?" Kuki asked. "Oh, nothing" Manfred said.

Wally was walking down a hallway looking for Kuki when his knd watch-municater turned on. "Who are you?" Wally asked. "I'm numbuh 31, sector W's second in command" the kid on the other side said "Numbuh 2's there!" Numbuh 4 said out loud. "I know!" Numbuh 31 said. "Well for some reason the KND moonbase can't reach you so they asked me to tell you that the moonbase needs every medical specialist there is!" "don't worry Numbuh 31 I'll find Numbuh 3 and take her to the KND moonbase. Can I please talk to Numbuh 2?" "very well" Numbuh 31 said as he ushured Numbuh 2 to come up. "Hey Numbuh 2" Numbuh 4 said. "Hey Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 said back. "Team, I'm back!" Kuki called from the bottom of the room. "Kuki!" Wally said, hanging up on Hoagie. "Wally, I need to tell you something" Kuki said hurridly. "Wait! First you need to go to the KND Moonbase" Numbuh 4 said.

"All aboard!" Numbuh 123.4 said in the cockpit. "Wally, I need to tell you something before I go" Numbuh 3 said "Don't worry Kuki, I'll be right here waiting for you" Numbuh 4 said. Kuki "Hop on Kuki!" Numbuh 123.4 said. Then Kuki slowly hopped on the ship and it blasted off.

The next day, at 11:59 AM the same ship flew back and Kuki ran off towards Wally and said "Wally, I need to tell you something! I love y-" When suddenly a giant shadow popped up from the ground and Manfred walked out. "No it hasn't been a day yet!" "But a day is 24 hours!" Manfred yelled. "What! Just before she manages to tell Wally the secret, some giant shadow pops up from the ground!" Numbuh 123.4 yelled in fustration. Manfred then grabbed Kuki and walked in with her. Then the shadow sunk back into the ground and disappeared. "KUKI!" Wally screamed, laying to the ground. He then noticed a card and put on a pair of shades then said to Bill "You're coming with me to rescue Kuki!" "but- very well" Bill said.

At the **Dude's Cool Deal Service** Numbuh 4 walked in with Numbuh 123.4 and threw the card at Manfred. "Ow, what was that for?" Manfred said angrily. "We want Numbuh 3 back!" Numbuh 4 yelled in his face. "Who?" Manfred asked. "He means Kuki" Numbuh 123.4 said. "OK" Manfred said pulling a switch. The wall behind him suddenly dissapeared to revael a giant cave with lots of fire. "How can this be possible?" Numbuh 123.4 asked. "Yeah, I know I need to redecorate! It looks a lot like hell" Manfred explained when Numbuh 3 walked foward. "Wally!" she screamed, but Numbuh 4 didn't react to her voice. "HEY!" she yelled angrily. "Let me explain! You see, the contract you signed said that a day after you get to be capable of saying your secret whatever it is, I take your voice away!" Manfred said. "I thought you were joking! And It hasn't been a day yet!" "THIS IS TOTALLY ILLOGICAL! HOW CAN YOU TAKE SOMEONE'S VOICE AWAY?" Numbuh 123.4 screamed. "Well anyway, if the 3 of you want the voice back, you must beat me in a game of... Deathball!" "Deathball?" Numbuh 123.4 asked. "Oh it's based off this game in a movie of a sci-fi tv show." Manfred said.

"All you have to do is avoid the giant ball rolling around this maze. Whichever team lasts the longest wins." Manfred explained. "And since you're all kids the ball is a bubble". Numbuh 4 started running away from the ball when Numbuh 123.4 pugh Numbuh 4 out of the way and got caught. Then the ball bounced and headed towards Manfred, But he flew over and Numbuh 3 walked in the way, not noticing the bubble, and got caught. The ball hit a deadend and bounced in reverse and Manfred pushed Numbuh 4 in the path of the bubble and got caught. "I win, so you can never have your voice back ever-" Manfred's triumphunt boasting was interrupted by a phone call. "Hello... uhu... yes... thanks for telling me. Bye. "Well my business has gone broke. You get you're voice back, in fact, everything that I made is undone" "Yay!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily. Manfred then pushed a button and Numbuh 4 and 123.4 were teleported back to the treehouse, while Numbuh 3 got her voice back then was teleported back to her room. "KUKI! How did you get here?" Mushi asked in surpise. "It doesn't matter, I'll just freeze you!" Mushi yelled as she pointed her arm at Kuki. "Why isn't it working!" Mushi said in fear. "At leaast everything's back to normal!" Kuki said

End Transmission.

"There's to much illogical things happening so I'm taking a week off!" Numbuh 123.4 yelled in fustration, walking off.


	4. Operation DANCING

Operation D.A.N.C.I.N.G.  
Deadly  
And  
Nasty  
Crud  
Is  
Not  
Good

"NEVER!" Wally shouted at the top of his lungs. "PLEASE!" Kuki asked really loudly. It was 10:30 and the event was so loud that everybody woke up and started watching (Except Bill,who got permission for a vacation in reward for all his good work). "Who knew that Wally could get so fed up about taking Kuki to a dance" Lily said. "Yeah, I swear this alone would stop every single villian in the world from grouping together and attacking this treehouse at once" Chad said. "Please Wally, it's just that I don't want to come without someone I trust" Kuki explained. "What do you mean?" Chad asked. "This is the dance for all the winners of the school competitions!" "Oh I remember! Numbuh 3 was awarded with kindest student of the year!" Lily remarked. "What?" Wally asked. "You know, were that creepy guy interveiwed us all" Chad stated. "Oh yeah! He ended my interveiw 9 minutes early" "He couldn't talk to you for 1 minute!" Chad said, amazed. "You must be really mean!" Lily said. "I'm not that mean!" Wally protested. "Then come with her to the dance" Chad dared with a sly face on him. "Okay, I will!" Yelled Wally, who walked away into his room. "Why did you do that?" Lily asked. "I just want some sleep!" Chad replied.

"Stupid cruddy dares! Why do I slways accept them!" Wally was standing outside of Kuki's house, wearing an black tux (that his parents chose for him) and his hair combed. He knocked on the door hoping that Mushi doesn't answer it. The door opened and Wally saw Kuki's parents, Genki and Kani Sanban open the door. "Hello, Wally!" Kani said, smiling. "Hello, Mr. Sanban!" Wally said, using all the strength in his body to smile. "I'll go get Kuki!" Genki said, heading back inside. As soon as she left Wally and Sani both stopped smiling. "Mushi! Stop it! Don't make me ground you again!" Genki screamed from up the stairs. "Sorry mum!" Mushi replied sadly. "Put it back where it was!" Genki instructed, then Mushi climbed down the stairs and put the TV remote on top of the TV. "It's back mum!" Mushi yelled from down the stairs. "Thanks!" Genki yelled from up the stairs. As Mushi was walking back to the room, she noticed Wally standing there and laughed out loud. Then Kuki and Genki came from the stairs and both Wally and Kani started smiling again. "Hello, Wally" Kuki said in her pink dress, to which Wally didn't respond to. "Wallabee!" Mushi yelled teasingly.

"AHH! Why did the dance have to be at the same time as the day that we get our most important mission!" Chad screamed and Lily answered the incoming transmission. "Hello numbuh 5.5! Where's numbuh 4?" Numbuh 56 said. "He's not here" Numbuh 5.5 answered. "So the Sector leader and the second in command aren't here! That technically make Numbuh 3 in charge!" "She's also not here!" Lily exclaimed. "Then that makes him in charge over there" Numbuh 56 said, pointing at Chad. "Here's your mission!"

"Thanks for driving me and Wally to the dance, Dad!" Kuki said."Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kani said, stopping in front of the school. "What! This dance happens at school?" Wally said, shocked. "Well duh!" Kuki said. "Where else did you think the students go!" Kuki said. "Stupid, cruddy school!" Wally shouted. The next thing he knows they're standing at the sidewalk with Kuki's dad driving away. "So, let's hop in" Kuki said. Though they didn't notice it, the **C.R.A.S.H.E.R.  
Crazy  
Really  
Amazing  
Ship  
Had  
Extremly  
Rocked  
**crashed on top of the roof and Numbuhs 5.5 and 911 hopped out. "It's awfully quiet for an empty school, but this is apparently where Father is building his latest delighfullisation machine" Numbuh 911 said. "Hey there's-Wally and Kuki!" Numbuh 5.5 screamed in fear. "look! all the contest winners are KND agents that go to this school!" Numbuh 5.5 said. "But I don't know all these people!" Numbuh 911 said. "But look!" Numbuh 5.5 said, pointing at the wristbands they both have. Then she pointed to all the winners. They also had the bands. "But how could he get all them?" Numbuh 911 asked.

"This is a cool dance!" Hoagie said. "How did you get here?" Wally asked. "Numbuh 5's got tied with your team member Bill for best grades" Abigail explained. "How come you aren't at moonbase doing soopreme leader work?" Kuki asked. "Numbuh 56 is in charge untill Numbuh 5 gets back!" Abby explained furthermore. "Abby brought me along for the dance!" Hoagie said. "Now sorry to interrupt the dance, but it's time for me to introduce the awards ceremony!" the school principle announced and all the kids walked up.

"Now if Bill was with us he would probably say that these blueprints look a lot like a... CAMERA!" Lily screamed, also noticing the guy who did all the interviews. "We must save Wally and Kuki!" Chad screamed. "But are you sure that interview/camera man's Father?" Chad asked. "I know so!" Lily replied. "And I'm gonna use the B.I.G.F.E.E.T. myself if I have to!" Lily said.

"Now for the smartest student in the school! It's close between Abigail Lincoln and Billy Hawkner! But the winner is... A TIE!" The principle shouted in disbelief. "Well can Abbigail and Billy step up please?" Abby walked up and said "the name's Abby!" Wally then walked up and said "Bill's not here, and he doesn't like Billy!" then walked back down next to Kuki.

"You really think that interview/camera man's Father?" Chad asked. "I know so!" Lily replied. "I'm gonna use the B.I.G.F.E.E.T. myself if I have to!" Lily said.

"Now, before the group picture, let me announce the kindest student!" the principle announced, deliberatly adding tension. "KUKI SANBAN!" he yelled. "Okay, now will all the prize winners and the people they took with them line up here for a photo" the camera guy said. 3 seconds is all it took for everyone to line up. "Now in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 and...-" He was cut short by numbuhs 911 and 5.5 breaking in through the roof and the camera took a picture of them falling and the picture that came out was all blurred. "We're not... delighful!" Numbuh 911 said. "But you are in trouble, ruining the picture like that!" the camera man said angrily. "But you're Father!" Numbuh 5.5 said, tugging at his hair. "OUCH!" the camera man shouted in pain. "Okay, your not Father!" she corrected herself. The next thing she knew Chad and her were out of the school with the windows barred.

"Glad that's over with!" Wally said back at the treehouse the next day. "Say when will Bill return?" Lily asked when suddenly Father appeared behind them, holding a camera in hand. He was about to delighful-flash them when Bill landed on top of him. "Sorry s- oh, it's you" Bill said. "I'm back!" Bill yelled out. "And I accidentally landed on Father!"


	5. Operation UNO

Operation U.N.O.  
Unlocatable-  
Numbuh  
One

"Dang it!" Chad said in anger when the KND operative searcher came up with 'Unlocatable- Numbuh 1' after searching 'numbuh 1'. "I need to know what happened to Numbuh 1, the friend of numbuhs 3 and 4!" Chad said in fustration to Numbuh 5.5. "Why?" she replied with. 'there she is! Now to tell her my feelings and- incoming transmission?' Numbuh 123.4 went out of thought from behind the wall and answered his W.R.I.S.T.-T.H.I.N.G.Y.  
Watch  
Really  
Informs  
Specially  
Tricky-  
Things  
Hold  
Interestingly  
Not  
Greatly  
Yipper-tastic  
with the push of a button. On the screen it said 'Congrats! You're overall score tied with that of numbuh Uno-!' "Numbuh Uno? Uno's italian for 1!" Numbuh 123.4 said abruptly, making Lily and Chad looking after he said it. "Uhh..." Lily said in a strange tone. "Oh, I see! Numbuh 1's called Nigel UNO!" Chad practically yelled. "Yes, of course!" Bill said then realised something. 'wait a second, Numbuh 1? But that must mean that-' "Lilian, I'll need to talk to you" 'just focuse on why you came and not on the-' Bill's thought was cut off by Lily."Yes?" "Well, I, Uh-" he stammered on. 'Now I know how Numbuh 4 feels! Wait, this is my thought, why am I addressing him as Numbuh 4?' "I think your cute" Bill quickly said, not wanting to hold her up. "Thanks for the compliment!" Lily said. "I'm getting a transmission from... Alien_boy?" Kuki said from the distance. "That's a friend!" Bill said. When he turned on the screen. "Hello, Billy!" a mysterious stranger covered in shadows said in a really deep. "HEY! HOW DID YOU GET THE VOICE-CHANGING THINGY!" Bill screamed. "Hey, I borrowed" said the mysterious stranger. "Just put it back." 'Man, he can be SO a rule breaker! At least I still have a back-up story so the others won't figure out that-' Bill was thinking while at the other side the stranger was thinking 'man Billy can be just so... naggy! Hmm naggy, that sounds funny in my head!'. "So Billy-" "Bill" "-What are you going to do to pass the... t-" KNOCK! Interrupted by some one knocking on the door. "Numbuh 123.4! Can I talk to you?" Numbuh 5.5 said through the door. 'Numbuh 123.4, that sounds so nerdy!' the stranger thought, then the screen went blank as Bill opened the door. "Yes?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "Well, I-" Lily was cut off by the alarm system. "Kids Next Door, we have a priority 1 situation!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "That's so serious, you can't brief us on the situation until we're on the way to there!" Numbuh 911 said. "Kids Next Door... BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he put on a pair of sunnies.

"Wait a second! You still haven't told us about the mission!" Chad said angrily. "I've been telling you guys for over an hour!" Bill said at the wheel. Then a laser blast hit the F.L.E.E. and Bill's glasses fell off and broke. "Now I can't see a thing!" "AHH!" the rest of Sector V screamed as Bill took a second pair from his pocket and put them on. "You keep a second pair of glasses?" Chad asked. "Yes for when you're 10 and at university, you have to be prepared for anything!" "Wait a second! You claim to go to uni, but on the last day you were tied with Numbuh 5 for smartest kid in school!" Chad pointed out. "Oh I keep forgetting to tell people that I only go on fridays! How many times do I have to forget!" Bill yelled. "And another thing, Wally and Kuki!" Lily started. "How come you weren't wearing the KND bracelets!" "What? Wally asked. "Let me see those!" Bill said, taking the hands of Lily and Chad for a closer look. "These aren't KND related at all! They're just rainbow monkey fan bracelets!" and with that news Lily and Chad instantly threw off the bracelets. "You don't like rainbow monkeys?" Bill asked. "Of course not!" Lily replied. "Good, cause I hate them!" "WHAA-" Kuki's screamed was cut short by another blast and the F.L.E.E. started falling to the ground. "Why does this thing have to crash now?" Chad thought out loud.  
BANG!

"Where am I?" Numbuh 123.4 said in a dazed voice. "Seriously, the whole went unconsious by the crash but only this WHIMP managed to get captured?" a dark figure said in an evil voice. "Who are you?" Bill asked.

"NUMBUHS 123.4 AND 911! WHERE ARE YOU!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Why are we searching for him? It's obvious that he got captured!" Numbuh 5.5 said. "I'm just making sure!" Numbuh 4 explained. "Numbuh 3, search over there!" Numbuh 4 ordered as he walked right into Numbuh 911 for the tenth time, for he was standing in a spot just bright enough for people to tell that a normal kid was right there. "Man, I still bump into something there, but I can't see anything!"

"What's that?" Bill asked when he saw a helmet. "A boyfriend helmet, the only form of mind control that exists today!" the mysterious figure said, then threw the helmet on and powered it up. "Ha, you think it'll work?" Bill said confidently. "Please dear, break down that wall!" "No way I'm gonna break a wall!" he yelled, standing next to where the wall used to be. "So his brain still controls his head, but I have complete control over the rest! Either the helmet's slightly busted, or his brain can't be mind controlled, either way, this works better!" The figure stated. "Now, go capture the rest of your sector!" "No way!" Bill yelled defiantly, then sighed when he realised he has no choice in the matter.

"Numbuh 123.4!" Chad yelled. "Where are you?" Chad added. Slowly the controlled Bill krept up closer and closer until he- "WATCH OUT!" Bill screamed just before he struck, giving Chad enough time to jump out of the way and use his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. on him. THWAK! it snapped right on his head. "OW! Quick run away before I try to capture you!" Bill screamed. Chad thwacked him again and ran away. "Thank goodness he's faster than me!" Bill said.

"HELP!" Numbuh 911 screamed to his team. "There you are Numbuh 911!" Numbuh 4 sighed in a sign of relief. "Bill's got a boyfriend helmet on!" Numbuh 911 yelled. "It seems he still has control over his head and mouth though." Numbuh 5.5 looked at him with a worried look on his face. "Where is he?" "Looking for us, Numbuh 5.5!" Chad said.

'Man, for the first time ever, I don't want to find Lilian, for I'll know that I'll hurt her and I can't freeze time to stop the signal because I can't move my hands!" Bill thought sadly as he kept on walking.  
"BILL!" Lily screamed, running away from the rest of the team. 'I gotta find him!' she thought rapidly.  
Suddenly a spaceship appeared out of nowhere hovering above Bill. 'The test! I can't believe I forgot about it.' Bill thought positivly as a giant beam surrounded him. "BILL!" Lily screamed again. "LILY, Stay back!" Bill yelled as a bright blue beam struck his head, then the boyfriend helmet snapped apart. "Never mind!" He said as the beam started to lift him up. "NO!" Lily screamed as she grabbed onto his foot, Which slowed the ascension, but didn't stop. The rest of Sector V just arrived over the hill (It's pretty hard to not notice a giant spaceship shooting a beam from afar) and saw Numbuhs 5.5 and 123.4 get abducted. "So, this is the end" Lily said sadly. Bill was about to correct her, but was cut short. "So, about earlier, I really like you" she said. "As a friend" she quickly added. "Sorry, but you slipped!" Bill said, then Lily's head hanged down. "Same here!" Bill yelled out, making Lily smile. "It's time for your final test!" the mysterious stranger from before said, reaveling to be a girl with a beanie. "We got kidnapped by a girl?" Lily asked. "No we didn't, this is a test against Numbuh Uno, whoever he is!" Bill explained. "This is an emergency test against the current human member of the GKND!" "But she's human, and what's the GKND?" "She's not human, she's an alien who looks human" Bill replied as the girl took off her beanie to reveal wolf-like ears and a tail came from behind. "And the GKND is the Galactic Kids Next Door!"

Transmission Interuppted.


	6. The big wrap up! part 2 of UNO

Transmission Intercepted.

"What?" Lily asked. "Yes, I'm in the Galactic Kids Next Door!" Bill said. "But, how?" Lily asked. "You know the splinter cell?" Bill clued. "You're in the splinter cell?" Lily asked out loud. "Yes, but it's just a cover-up for this entire organization!" Bill stated. "Come on, Numbuh Hawkner!" the alien girl said, holding the Voice Changer from earlier, making her voice lower. "GIVE ME THAT, NUMBUH CUTE!" Bill screamed, snatching the Voice Changer off her hands. "So, who's numbuh Uno?" Bill asked her. "Why are you refered by your surname with Numbuh in front?" Lily asked. "Oh, well with all the different languages among the galaxy, there's so much numbuh systems, we find it simpler just to refer ourselves as 'numbuh' then our surnames" Bill explained. "But that means Numbuh Uno is- Nigel Uno!" Lily said out loud. "Is this Nigel... bald?" "Yes!" "I knew him! Back then it was my job to tell the final grades..."

Right after Nigel attempted his final test for admission into the kids next door.  
"So, how are the test results for Nigel, Numbuh 123.4?" Numbuh 274 asked. "They haven't shown up yet!" Numbuh 123.4 said. "Okay, but show me when they do, alright?" Numbuh 274 ordered. "Can do, sir!" Numbuh 123.4 replied, then numbuh 274 walked out of the room, leaving only numbuh 123.4 to himself. "I know you're here, numbuh 5!" he said abruptly. "How did you know?" Numbuh 5 asked, walking out of the shadows. "It seems that I'm the only one who can tell you're presence when you're hiding. You're lucky that I didn't tell the soopreme leader that you were there" Numbuh 123.4 turned back to his computer to see Nigel's grades. "Fail?" Numbuh 123.4 said. "I need to change the grades!" Numbuh 5 said. "But if you get caught, you and Nigel would be deccomissioned!" Numbuh 123.4 said dreadidly. "But it's the least I can do, since it was my fault for Nigel losing his hair!" Numbuh 5 cried out softly. "Okay, I'll log myself on. Besides, I have a feeling about that kid" Numbuh 123.4 said,then logging on as Nedry_Kid. "Okay, change away!"

Back to now.  
"Hello, Numbuh Hawkner! It's good to finally meet you!" Numbuh 1 said walking out onto a balcony on the other side of the arena in front of the two. "Hello, Nigel!" Bill replied from a balcony on their side. "Now, the rules are simple!" a kid on a platform in the middle announced. "Your weapons are your fists and what you can make from the junk the audience throws at the losing contestant! You two fight until one of you can't fight no longer, wether it's from pain to plain sleepiness! Okay? Good, let's BEGIN!" As he finished, the platforms lowered themselves until they were part of the arena. Then They ran up to each other and nearly punched each other until they both simultaniously said "I don't fell comfortable hitting him!" "He's a nerd, and if I hit him that makes me a bully!" "I'm a nerd, and everybody knows that nerds can't throw punches!" they both screamed. There was an odd silence, the the audience started thowing pieces of junk at the two kids. They collected the pieces and ran to seperate sides. While 'Okay, since I haven't had the chance to think through wether I wan't to or not, I'll do it now!

2 months ago (a month before this fanfiction started).  
"Okay, Numbuh 123.4, I think it's time you get your own sector, so I'm assingning you to Sector V!" Numbuh 5 said. "You're going with another operative called numbuh 911!" "We're really good friends but I thought he was in sector P" Numbuh 123.4 said. "No he's escaped deccommisioning!" "I'm talking about the new numbuh 911 AKA Chad Dunkan! He's the kid right behind me!" she explained, pointing at the numbuh 911 we all know and don't trust. "He's apparently the most popular kid at his school but I find him annoying!" Numbuh 5 said. "Yeah, I'm so cool!"

Later, Numbuh 123.4 was walking down the street when numbuh infinite popped up and whispered "Hello, numbuh 123.4, we've studied you ever since you joined the kids next door, and we believe you're worthy of joining the kids next door splinter cell, which is a cover-up for the galactic kids next door. Will you accept?" Numbuh 123.4 thought for a moment and asked "Can I go into outer space with awesome?" "Yeah, why not." "I'm detecting a lie, I'm not joining" "But if you clear our extra test, you can become the sole operative of earth, which of course would replace the current operative!" "Oh, okay!"

1 month ago.  
"Numbuh 2's family have moved to Washington D.C. at the last second so which means Numbuh 2 has moved sectors at the last second which means that it needs a new member so I've got one our newest graduates to come to Sector V, Numbuh 5.5!" Numbuh 5 informed Numbuh 123.4 and numbuh 911. "That's her, walking out of her acceptance into the kids next door ceremony!" Numbuh added, pointing at Lily, now numbuh 5.5. "Hello, Numbuh 5.5! My name's Chad, AKA, numbuh 911!" he said. "I know you! You're the most popular kid at school, though I just find you annoying!" Numbuh 5.5 said to Numbuh 911. "Hello, numbuh 5.5, I'm numbuh 123.4, you're second in command!" Numbuh 123.4 said. 'He's kind of cute. I'll learn more about him and see how things go' "We're arriving there now! I'm not sure you should aim for that part of the treehouse numbuh-!"  
"Forget the cruddy game! There's something I need to tell you, and I might as well say it now, since we don't know where Numbuh 1 is, Numbuh 5 is the supreme leader and Numbuh 2 is now part of Sector W! Okay, here goes. Kuki, I-" Numbuh 4 said as a KND vehicle crashed through the wall. Then numbuh 5 walked out with Numbuhs 123.4, 5.5 and 911. "Numbuhs 3 and 4! Welcome to your new team mates. 2(times)4 Technology officer and detective specialist, Numbuh 911 a.k.a. Chad, Primary strategist, pilot and second in command, Numbuh 123.4, and finally, hamster caretaker and animal expert, Numbuh 5.5!"

Back to now.  
"Wow, with only that info, I already know my choice!" Bill said as he stood up and pressed the 'surrender' button on the elevator.

"I'm worried about Numbuh 5.5!" Numbuh 911 said sadly. "What about numbuh 123.4?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Screw him!" Numbuh 4 yelled. They then reached the front door of the treehouse, to which they all walked inside. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed!" Chad yelled, falling asleep as soon as he lands on his bed. "Well, um Kuki, I need to tell you something. I love-" Wally's attempt to confess his love was interrupted (once again), by a giant beam putting Bill and Lily in the treehouse. "Oh, I give up!" Wally screamed, marching away until Bill stopped him. "Don't you see? You two belong together!" Bill stated. "Come on, try one more time!" "But you two are here!" Wally protested. "I already know the whole secret!" Bill said. "And I know who you love already!" Lily said. "What about Chad?" Wally asked while Chad was snoring loudly. "Okay! Kuki, I love you!" Wally yelled. "You don't have to pretend to be Mr. Hugginkins!" Kuki said. "I'm not" Wally stated. 'Oh my god! Kuki won't like me anymore! I've messed everything up!' "Really?" Kuki asked happily. "Yeah, I love you" 'Darn it, not again!' 'He really likes me! This is the happiest day of my life!' "I love you too!" Kuki replied. "There, This makes everything wrapped up in a huge bundle!" Bill said as credits started appearing on the screen. "What are those?"

End Transmission

Me: Those are credits!  
Numbuh 5.5: What do you mean, credits?  
Me: I mean these are the end credits for the show! I don't know why they are there for A. This isn't the end, there's still one more thing I definatly want to do and B. This is a fanfiction, not a TV show!  
Numbuh 911: Okay, I'm awake now! Hey, are you god?  
Me: No I'm not god! I'm the guy who wrote the fanfiction that you're in right now!  
Numbuh 4: So you mean that you just made Kuki and me love each other?  
Me: Technically yes but the original creator showed a LOT of hints that you both 'like' like each other!  
Numbuh 3: Is it a romance show?  
Me: mostly no.  
Numbuh 123.4: That explains all the logical errors!  
Computer I'm working on: STOP. IT. EVERYONE. NOW. OKAY? GOOD.

Please review! Plus for those of you who like singing, I've got a special treat.


End file.
